Schwarze Hitze
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Harry muss nachsitzen und weiß von Anfang an, dass etwas nicht stimmt... SSHP, aber ganz sachte ;) Los, reingucken und Review hinterlassen!
1. Schwarze Hitze

Jaah, ich hab's gewagt. °seufz° Mir war heiß – die Story ist Mitte August in der absoluten Sommerhitze entstanden –, dann war da diese Fanart und ich wollte dieses Gefühl irgendwie zum Ausdruck bringen. g Bin gespannt, was ihr meint... Meine Betaleserin fand's gut (°knuddel° und Danke an Amalyinchen). Viel Vergnügen...

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

**Schwarze Hitze**

oOo

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als Harry den Gang in den dunklen Kerker hinunter lief. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sich heute vor dem Nachsitzen fürchtete. Das heißt - Furcht war es eigentlich nicht, es war viel mehr eine seltsame Erwartung auf irgend etwas Unerklärliches, die ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte, wenn er an die Zeit mit Snape allein dachte.

Nie hätte der Gang länger sein sollen und nie war er ihm so kurz erschienen, als Harry vor der schweren Holztür stand. Zwar war er neugierig auf das, was kommen würde, aber gleichzeitig verspürte er nicht die geringste Lust, sich von Snape schikanieren zu lassen. Wer wusste schon, was er wieder für eine blödsinnige Aufgabe bereit hielt. Vielleicht musste er mal wieder die Regale abstauben oder die Gläser mit dem widerlichen Inhalt auswaschen. Von dem Gedanken angeekelt betrachtete der Gryffindor seine linke Hand. In der Rechten trug er seine Schultasche.

Seufzend hob er den Arm, um zu klopfen. Er würde es hinter sich bringen. Wenn er sich beeilte, kam er noch zu einem Aufsatz, der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn wartete.

Gerade als er die Hand zur Faust geballt an die Tür schlagen wollte, wurde sie ihm vor der Nase aufgerissen. Überrascht starrte Harry seinen Lehrer an.

„Potter, wollen Sie Wurzeln schlagen?", fauchte Snape.

Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, während sich sein Puls langsam wieder normalisierte. Selten hatte er sich so erschrocken wie eben.

„Rein jetzt.", befahl Snape und sein Schüler trat durch die Tür.

In Snapes Büro war es schummrig wie immer und außerdem ungewöhnlich heiß. Normalerweise konnte man selbst im Hochsommer - und dieses Jahr war es ein besonders heißer - in den Tiefen des alten Schlosses frieren.

Harry spürte ganz deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er zum Schreibtisch seines Lehrers ging und dort wartend stehen blieb. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters auf ihm hafteten. Es machte ihn nervös und er spielte am Henkel seiner Tasche herum.

Snape kam um den Tisch herum, betrachtete ihn mit einem komischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann kramte er zwischen einigen Unterlagen nach einem Blatt und reichte es Harry.

„Hier. Das sind Stichpunkte, die fassen Sie in einen Text zusammen. In ordentlicher Schrift, wenn ich bitten darf, ich will das verschicken. Machen Sie's ordentlich, ich habe viel zu tun und wir können auch bis morgen hier sitzen."

Erneut nickte Harry nur. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum es ihm auf einmal die Sprache verschlagen hatte, obwohl er auch der Meinung war, dass es nichts zu sagen gab.

Snape schien es ebenfalls seltsam zu finden, dass er nichts von sich gab und blickte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue prüfend an.

„Holen Sie sich da hinten den Stuhl und setzen Sie sich an die freie Ecke."

Harry tat wie ihm befohlen und machte sich an die Arbeit. In seinem Kopf rumorte es. Snape war eigentlich wie immer und doch schien irgendwas anders zu sein. Er wirkte irgendwie...angespannt und gleichzeitig auch wieder gewohnt gelassen, in freudiger Stimmung, wie er meistens war, wenn er eine Strafarbeit verteilt hatte.

Er betrachtete den Zettel. Wenigstens hatte Snape relativ ordentliche Notizen gemacht, so dass der Siebzehnjährige sie lesen konnte. Er überflog die vielen, ihm nicht mehr allzu fremden Wörter, die er zu einem Text verfassen sollte. Das würde er recht schnell hinbekommen, wenn er sich konzentrierte.

Einige Zeit herrschte absolutes Schweigen im Kerker. Federn kratzten über Pergament, die Stühle knarrten hin und wieder, während Harry und Snape schweigend schrieben.

Aber irgendwann setzte der Gryffindor ab. Richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht und kam so nicht schnell genug voran. Immer wieder sah er nun auf die Standuhr in der Ecke, die in die gespenstische Umgebung des Kerkerraumes passte. Sie schien obendrein absolut lautlos zu funktionieren.

„Sie sollen nicht auf die Uhr starren, sondern schreiben.", herrschte Snape ihn plötzlich an.

Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, er fühlte sich ertappt. Er blickte zu seinem Lehrer schräg gegenüber von ihm und sah ihn lächeln. Harrys Lippen verschmälerten sich. Das gefiel ihm natürlich, wenn andere sich erschreckten. Dann beugte er sich wieder über das Pergament, tauchte die Feder erneut in die Tinte und verwandelte die nächsten drei Stichworte in einen Satz. Dabei spürte er deutlich, dass Snape ihn noch beobachtete. Um ihm zu zeigen, wie wenig ihn das störte, hob Harry erneut den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. Doch Snape schien davon keineswegs überrascht, sondern erwiderte den Blick sehr sicher. Komischerweise wirkte er auf einmal nicht mehr aggressiv, sondern eher noch angespannter. Irritiert beobachtete der Gryffindor, wie er sich einen kurzen Moment auf die Unterlippe biss, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Er verstand nicht, was er gerade gesehen hatte und wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Dort, wo Snape seine Zähne in die Unterlippe gerammt hatte und sie daraufhin undurchblutet weißlich schimmerte, brannte jetzt ein dunkler roter Fleck und Harry konnte fast sehen, wie das Blut durch die feinen Äderchen schoss, um die Stelle zu versorgen. Ihm wurde heiß.

„Weiter arbeiten.", zischte Snape plötzlich leise, ohne aufzusehen.

Diesmal erschrak Harry nicht, aber er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Um sein Gesicht vor seinem Lehrer zu verbergen, beugte er sich schnell wieder über das Blatt.

Erneut verging einige Zeit, in der sich nichts tat. Harry konzentrierte sich krampfhaft, um endlich zu Ende zu kommen, damit er gehen konnte. Oder viel mehr fliehen. Jede Minuten im Kerker erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Er glaubte, dass die Hitze, die den Tag über das Schloss und die Ländereien beherrscht hatte, nun hinunter in den Kerker stieg und auf seiner Stirn bildete sich ein leichter Schweißfilm. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er ihn ab, doch schon bald trat er wieder auf.

Dann stieß er auf ein Wort, dass er nicht lesen konnte. Er betrachtete es ganz genau, Buchstabe für Buchstabe, aber die vielen Bögen konnte er nicht entziffern. Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob er seinen Lehrer fragen sollte. Bestimmt würde er ihn erneut spöttisch lächelnd ansehen, um ihm dann die ach so leichte Antwort zu verraten, so wie das in vielen Zaubertrankstunden schon geschehen war. Vorsichtig blickte Harry von seinem Blatt auf. Snape schrieb eifrig. Doch dann griff er auf einmal nach einem Buch auf den Stapel neben sich und der Gryffindor wandte sich ein wenig zu schnell wieder seiner Arbeit zu, als dass er es nicht bemerkt haben konnte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wartete Harry auf eine neue Ermahnung, doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen spürte er wieder nur den Blick, der ihn langsam rasend machte.

Da stand Snape plötzlich auf und ging zu einem Regal. Erst befürchtete Harry, er würde zu ihm kommen und sein Herz rutschte einige Zentimeter tiefer. Als sein Lehrer nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, wischte er sich erneut über die Stirn und rief sich innerlich zur Ruhe auf. Er war ja regelrecht hysterisch. Und er war nie hysterisch, schon gar nicht wegen Snape.

Wieder betrachtete er sein Blatt, auf dem immer noch das nicht zu lesende Wort stand. Er blickte zu seinem Lehrer hinüber und fand, dass ihm keine andere Möglichkeit blieb, als ihn zu fragen, auch wenn er wieder spotten würde. Vielleicht war es jetzt eine günstigere Gelegenheit, da er stand. Wenn er wieder saß und mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war, fühlte er sich vielleicht noch gestörter... Über seine eigene Angst die Augen verdrehend wartete Harry nun, dass Snape sich umdrehte. Als er das endlich tat, mit einem Glas in der Hand und die Etikette studierend, räusperte Harry sich.

„Ähm, Professor..."

Snape sah auf, mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich kann hier ein Wort nicht lesen.", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Snape stellte das Glas zurück in das Regal und kam zu ihm. Harry schluckte. Irgendwie war ihm die Nähe seines Lehrers auf einmal sehr unangenehm. Mit ein wenig zittrigem Finger deutete er auf das besagte Wort.

„Tentakelblut.", meinte Snape sofort.

Der Gryffindor betrachtete den Schriftzug. Tatsächlich...

„Danke.", entgegnete er leise.

Snape ging zu seinem Platz zurück - ohne das spöttische Lächeln. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sein Lehrer wurde ihm immer unheimlicher.

Zum dritten Mal arbeiteten sie stumm. Harry hatte das Gefühl, man könnte eine Feder fallen hören und sein eigenes Atmen erschien ihm plötzlich laut. In seinem Kopf wirbelten Gedanken durcheinander und er fragte sich, warum ihn nun wieder Erinnerungen an vergangene Zaubertrankstunden beschäftigten.

Er versank so in seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Snape erneut aufstand.

„Potter, herkommen.", hörte Harry plötzlich eine Stimme und sie schien ihm unheimlich weit weg.

Aber dann kehrte er in die Realität zurück und wandte sich unheimlich langsam um. Snape stand an einem anderen Regal und füllte gerade ein Glas mit einer pinkfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Da war Harry auf einmal wieder ganz klar. Er würde das Zeug nicht trinken, egal, was sein Lehrer plante oder verlangte. Zögernd stand er auf, in seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Wie konnte er sich verteidigen?

Dann stand er vor ihm. Snape reichte ihm sofort das Glas.

„Trinken.", sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Harry starrte in das Glas. Auf keinen Fall!

„Was ist das?", fragte er vorsichtig, gefasst darauf, angeherrscht zu werden.

Snape schritt einen kleinen Bogen um ihn herum, so dass er zwischen der Wand und ihm gefangen war. Harrys Puls begann wieder zu rasen.

„Nichts, was dir schadet.", erklärte Snape. „Ich will nur bekommen, was ich brauche."

Harry betrachtete ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Und das wäre?"

Snape presste seine Lippen zusammen, offensichtlich damit er sich selbst davon abhielt, die Antwort zu geben. Harry hatte seinen Lehrer selten so unbeherrscht gesehen. Er machte ihm keine Angst, doch alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, als Snape nun noch einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte.

„Trink es.", zischte er, doch es klang mehr wie ein bittendes Flüstern.

Harry begann schneller zu atmen. Snape stand nun direkt vor ihm, sah ihm fest in die Augen. Dunkelheit...

„Ich brauche das nicht trinken.", flüsterte er heißer.

Snape biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. Da schloss Harry die Augen. Er konnte und wollte es nicht mehr sehen, wie sein Lehrer zwanghaft versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Plötzlich fühlte er seine Hände in seinem Gesicht, wie sie ihm mit unendlicher Langsamkeit die Brille von der Nase zogen. Harry versuchte, sich zu entspannen und klar zu denken, doch es gelang ihm nur mühsam. Aber wenigstens verlangsamte sich seine Atmung wieder. Langsam hob er die Arme und mit den Handflächen fuhr er an den Seiten von Snapes Umhang hinauf, bis er die Schultern fand. Dann krallte er sich in den Stoff, zerrte seinen Lehrer noch enger an sich. Er spürte, wie seine Brille in seine Tasche glitt und wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Wie nah Snape ihm war, konnte er nur erahnen, aber er hörte und fühlte seinen Atem an seinem linken Ohr. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als Snapes rechte Hand an diesem Ohr vorbei in seinen Nacken fuhr. Sie strich bis zur Wirbelsäule, verstärkte dort den Druck und kam wieder nach vorn. Jetzt war es an Harry, sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht, nur noch die Hitze, die ihn umgab und in seinen Körper kroch. Da fuhr ein Finger über seine Lippen, blieb einen Moment auf der Bissstelle ruhen und wurde weggenommen. Harry fuhr mit der Zunge über diese Stelle und schmeckte Blut. Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen Mund, der sich auf seinen drückte. Raue Lippen wanderten über sein Gesicht, noch bevor er realisieren konnte, was geschah.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Der Gryffindor glaubte, er könnte nie wieder die Augen öffnen. Die Realität war Jahre entfernt. Er vergaß sie, spürte nur noch Snapes Hände und seinen Mund, der nun langsam an der Wange hinunter zu seinem Hals wanderte. Als er sich dort festsaugte, entwich Harry ein Stöhnen. Er hatte es lange unterdrückt.

Snapes linke Hand lag nun stützend an der linken Seite seines Halses und sein Mund bearbeitete die Rechte, während seine andere Hand irgendwo unter Harrys Umhang war. Er nahm nur noch wahr, was er auf seiner nackten Haut spürte.

Und dann fanden Snapes Lippen den Weg zurück zu seinem Mund, verschlossen ihn und raubten ihm den Atem. Harrys schon leicht geöffnete Lippen wurden von einer Zunge durchstoßen, die sich gierig in seinen Mund bohrte und seine eigene Zunge dazu verleitete, sich dem Spiel anzupassen. Bei jeder Berührung durchzog Harry ein Blitz und aufstöhnend löste er sich von seinem Gegenüber. Er hörte, dass Snapes Atem auch deutlich schneller ging und es beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Doch es brannte ihn ihm, dieses Verlangen, auch Snape einmal stöhnen zu hören. Egal, was passierte und was er tun musste... Nur damit er die Gewissheit hatte, nicht ausgeliefert zu sein...

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sie musste sich kaum an das Licht der Umgebung gewöhnen, da es plötzlich noch dunkler im Raum zu sein schien. Sein Blick fand sofort den seines Lehrers und was er sah, erstaunte ihn. Vielleicht erschreckte ihn auch dieses Verlangen, das von Snape ausging, als er sich wieder zu ihm beugte. Doch Harrys Mund glitt gewollt an dem des anderen vorbei und grub sich in seine Halsbeuge. Er spürte Snapes lange Haare an seiner Stirn kitzeln und sog seinen herben Geruch ein. Die Sinne vollkommen benebelt, knabberte er den Snapes Hals hinauf bis zum Ohr und zurück. Sein Lehrer beugte sich fast unmerklich zur anderen Seite und Harry schob sich weiter nach vorne. Mit Schmetterlingsküssen wanderte er bis zu seinem Kehlkopf und dann hinauf über das Kinn zum Mund zurück. Snape keuchte, dann verschloss er ihm den Mund erneut.

Die Hände des Gryffindors waren inzwischen auf seinem Rücken angelangt, krallten sich dort in den Stoff des Umhangs, unfähig, irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten zu verteilen. Er spürte nur noch das Verlangen nach mehr, egal, was es sein würde.

Da löste sich Snape auf einmal von ihm und stöhnte auf. Er rang nach Luft, dann sank sein Kopf gegen Harrys Stirn. Harry wusste nicht, ob es sein eigener oder Snapes Schweiß war, der ihm in einem kleinen Tropfen die Stirn hinunter lief, fragte er sich doch, wo am Körper er keine Feuchtigkeit spürte. Sein Atem wurde stetig langsamer und auch Snape schien sich zu erholen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie so standen, aber es erschien ihm nicht lang genug, als sich Snape plötzlich von ihm los riss und einen Schritt zurück trat. Harry erschrak dabei so, dass er ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück taumelte und seinen Lehrer fragend ansah. Dieser wischte sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und ohne ihn anzusehen, sagte er: „Geh."

Harry glaubte, ihn nicht recht verstanden zu haben, obwohl er genau gehört hatte, was der andere gesagt hatte. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Lehrer an. Der nahm nun endlich die Hände runter und blickte ihn wieder an.

„Geh endlich.", rief er unbeherrscht.

Harry zuckte erneut zusammen, hatte nun einen riesigen Klos im Hals. Er wollte fragen, warum er gehen sollte, aber es erschien ihm nicht gerechtfertigt, hatte ihm sein Lehrer doch einen Befehl gegeben.

Snape rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, als Harry nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit endlich die Selbstbeherrschung wiederfand und zum Schreibtisch ging, um seine Sachen einzupacken. Den unfertigen Text betrachtete er einen Moment, sah aber eigentlich durch das Blatt hindurch. Warum sollte er gehen, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf.

Mit quälender Langsamkeit, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich doch noch selbst dazu bringen, diese Frage zu stellen, ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Das Holz knarrte und das Geräusch hallte im Gang wieder. Harry drehte sich noch einmal um, sah Snape noch immer am selben Fleck im Raum stehen, die Hände erneut im Gesicht. Ein Wort und er wäre wieder bei ihm. Aber...

Und dann hörte er auf einmal doch noch Snapes Stimme. „Das kann ich James einfach nie verzeihen."

Harrys Hand verkrampfte sich an der Türklinke. Was hatte sein Vater damit zu tun? War er der Grund, warum Snape ihn nun wegschickte? Wahrscheinlich...

Der Gryffindor wandte den Blick ab und verließ den Kerker, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Wie in Trance schlich er den Gang entlang. Doch als er ein Glas an der Wand zerschellen hörte, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter und er blieb für einen kurzen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen stehen.

Langsam schleppte er sich in den Turm hinauf, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, seine Freunde ignorierend, bis in sein Bett, in das er sich noch angezogen warf. Er zog die Decke über den Kopf und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit.

Was hatte sein Vater bloß noch angerichtet?

**o O o O o**

Jaah, ich weiß, das ist eins dieser offenen Enden. Ist doch auch mal was Schönes. °g° Und um das gleich festzuhalten, ich werde diese Story nicht weiterschreiben. Die ist gut so, wie sie ist. Wer möchte, kann sich ja was ausdenken und nen zweiten Teil tippen. Bin gespannt, was euch einfällt. :)

Wie fandest ihr es denn eigentlich? Scheint, als hättet ihr es überlebt. Dann bitte ein kleines Kommi? °auf Knie fall und bettel° Wie soll man denn jemals wissen, ob man es gut macht, wenn ihr nicht mit einem redet? Leuts, bitte! °seufz°

Wir lesen uns, HEL, LeakyC


	2. Link zur Fortsetzung

Hier der **Link zur Fortsetzung**:

"Kristallklarer Nachthimmel"

www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2421169 /1/

Denkt dran, ihr müsst die Leerzeichen entfernen, sonst klappt es nicht. :)

Grüßlis, Leaky


End file.
